Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-24388718-20140507191445
Hey Sina ;) Du guckst bei Animes jede Altersbeschränkung? o.O - Böse... :P! - Nein Spaß, solange es dir selbst nichts ausmacht xDDDD Ich habe eben die vierte Folge von Date a Live gesehen und bin wirklich angetan. Das ist wirklich die spannendste Folge der zweiten Staffel. Da zum einen viele Fragen geklärt werden und zum anderen viele Überraschungen/Wendepunkte gezeigt werden. Falls du sie noch nicht gesehen hast, musst du das unbedingt nachholen. Ich will unbedingt deine Meinung zu den Ereignissen hören ;) :P Doch eigentlich bin ich Schuld da ich angefangen habe :P Hehe, und die Diskussion geht weiter... irgendwie witzig xDDD Jetzt mal im ernst, wenn es für alles kein erstes Mal gäbe, dann wären wir doch noch Höhlenmenschen, oder liege ich da falsch? xD Von den Charakteren Roxas, Naminé oder Xion finde ich alle Themen sehr toll, aber wie gesagt gefällt mir die von Roxas am besten, vllt weil ich mich mit ihm auch am besten identifizieren kann. Die Theme passt zu ihm. Es drückt Trauer, Verzweiflung und innere Leere aus. Und ganau so fühlt sich Roxas wahrscheinlich auch. Von den Charakteren Kairi, Riku und Sora, finde ich auch Sora am besten. Ich weiß nicht ob ich verrückt klinge aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich die Botschaft der Themen beschreiben kann. Sora's Theme klingt nach einem Traum, das alle Wünsche wahr werden können. Kairi's Theme drückt meiner Meining nach Sehnsucht und Hoffnung aus. Riku's Theme verbinde ich mit Reue und Verzweiflung. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll KH hat es geschafft, so viele wundervolle Themen zu entwickeln, die wirklich zu den geweiligen Charakter passen. Schon das alleine macht KH zu einem unvergesslichem Erlebnis. Du sagtest ja, dass du selbst noch kein KH gespielt hast oder? Wenn ja, willst du den es noch spielen? Ich höre generell gerne die OSTs von Animes, besonders die Openings und Endings. Ich bin grad erstaunt, dass dir auch so geht xD - Da könnte man schon schon wieder von einer Gemeinsamkeit sprechen xDD Ich habe manchmal eine Melodie im Ohr, von einem Opening und die bekomme ich dann einfach nicht aus dem Kopf! Ich will dann natürlich herrausfinden um welches OST es sich handelt und suche dann immer wie verrückt, da ich unbedingt mein Wissensdurst stillen will. Das wird dann halt nur nervig wenn du im Bett liegst und du eigentlich schlafen willst und die Melodie nischt mehr aus dem Kopf bekommst -.- xDDD Du bekommst sowas auch ständig? Das ist ja komisch xD Bei mir ist es auch so, dass ich Lieblingslieder oder bestimmte Lieder, die ich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt gehört habe, mit einem Ereignis verbinde. Immer wenn ich das Lied höre denke ich dann an das Ereignis. Zum Beispiel muss ich immer an dich denken wenn ich Imagine Dragons höre. Also brauchste da keine Angst haben das ich dich irgendwann vergessen könnte :P DDD Ich habe Nisekoi jetzt ca halb angeschaut und muss sagen der Anime gefällt mir sehr. Als ich am Anfang den Klappentext gelesen hatte, dacht ich, wie kann man aus so einer Handlung einen so langen Anime machen, aber die haben es wirklich geschafft, dass zur Mitte hin noch alles offen ist und trotzdem jede Folge total lustig und sehr spannend ist. Mal eine Empfehlung von mir ;) Ich bin aus irgendeinem Grund in den Schreibrausch gefallen xD Das passiert also, wenn man so viel Spaß beim schreiben hat. Ich hoffe, dass es dir genauso ergeht, wenn nicht sag ruhig bescheid, besser als zu lügen xDD Ich hör jetzt lieber auf, sonst willste das ja gar nicht mehr lesen, weil es zu lang sit xDD LG Kevin